I Wanna Know You
by skysplits19
Summary: Someone close to Shingyouji visit him at Shidou, realiziing this guy knows more about him than Misu did what will he do? Were his assumptions right? MisuxShin One Shot


**NOTES: ** I don;t know what posses me to write this actually just in case I will hate the outcome I might delete it in the end, I know i did not put too much intimate scene, I think I can't get over with last one I made. But I intentionally made this as mild as possible, though I did something I did not expect, This was supposedly a multi-chapter but upon doing the story I notice this is not like other stories I made where Misu really have a rival, it is a one sided rivalry I guess in my own opinion though I tried to keep the character in place. I don't think I can make another multi-chapter again I decide to stick with one-shot for now ^^ Currently I am into and idea with Lemon in it I am just constructing it properly. so sorry if this one does not have, I am still terrified but no matter i still thank you for your support. I lay-low punishing Misu maybe next time again ^^ Adding a childhood friend had been my first idea eversince but i don;t know how can i connect it with Baby Shin, BTW for pair fan who want to see the other way around which will make Baby Shin jealous its on the way. my mind is not that properly functioning after the storm i experience I am on recovery mode but I still write things that would pop up in my mind.

**To june:** Good thing I take your advice hope you like these

**To akiluv: **Thanks for the contnious review I still have nose bleed from the last creation so I did not really add one to this but I hope you enjoy this ^^

**To nikki: **I tried to fulfill your request on my last one shot so I hope you'll enjoy that for this I hope you still enjoy this.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY**

**AND AGAIN I HOPE EVERYONE RESPECT OTHER LIKES AND PREFRENCES I DON'T WANT TO SEE HATERS OR RUDE COMMENTS AND AGAIN I AM SORRY WITH THE GRAMMAR, SENTENCE CONSTRUCTION AND TENSES AND REDUNDANCY I AM TRYING TO STILL IMPROVE ^^**

* * *

"Arata-san!" Shingyouji happily called the elder man whenever he enters the council's office. Though Misu won't show it he really does love the presence of the young man, as much as possible he wants him always close to him, though no one can really label what relationship they have, but ever since the Tanabata Day, it is assumed that their relationship have gotten into a different stage.

"You're being noisy again." Misu coldly inform the young man. "Sorry about that. I am sorry I'll just sit here and wait till you are finish will that be fine?" Misu without looking at him will just allow the young man to stay there and as usual Shingyouji would be asleep which in return will just happily watch the young man.

_You still haven't change sleeping here any time you want don't you? I'll just wake him up once I am done with my papers._

Seeing him sleep is one of Misu's favorite things to see the sight of it could really remove the stress he would normally have whenever he is burdened with school works.

"Hey Shingyouji."

"Eh" Shingyouji wipes his eyes, realizing he had been in deep slumber already.

"Why don't you just go ahead, I think I will be overstaying today these are pile of works."

"What time is it?" Shingyouji looked at the time and gasped. "Oh no! Almost curfew! Arata-san are you sure you're e ok being alone here?" Shingyouji worriedly asks Misu.

"These are pile of papers so I really need to stay here."

"Uhm, ok if you say so just don't forget to take your vitamins, I'll go ahead." Shingyouji bowed at the young man and leave the office.

The next day, after his kendo practice he notice everyone is looking at the announcement it could be possible that there is a special person that will be going to Shidou, Shingyouji tried to sneak in but unfortunately he can't due to the crowded people in front of him luckily one of his classmates appeared before him and tell him about the announcement.

"Nee Kiriyama-kun what's the fuss all about?" Shingyouji curiously asked.

"It's the famous author Keisuke Minami he will visit us next week , he will be holding a seminar and will have an autograph signing for the release of his new book **Red Thread. **It's one the most popular book not only here in Japan but in other parts of the world as well, he even recently receive the New York Times bestseller award."

_Keisuke Minami, he will really come here in my school I will see Nii-chan again._

"I think I no longer need to see about that I better go ahead, I remember I will be meeting Hayama-san thanks."

Shingyouji had been bothered about the guy that will visit his school, it had been years since he hasn't seen the Keisuke he knew, but is it possible that he still remember him? That's for Shingyouji to find out about his self. He suddenly brushed up that thought and directly went to meet Hayama on their meeting place.

"Minami-Keisuke?" Hayama asked his kouhai.

"Yes he'll be coming here and I am so excited, hey you have his new book right? Haven't buy his new release."

"I have that new book, Gii gave it to me a month ago, it was the new book he had release which he will have that autograph signing, he mentions to me that was the most favorite creation of the author himself. He studied in London and had finished his degree in Literature. He had been popular these past few years because of his magnificent works." Hayama informed him while handing the book.

"Thanks. I have read some of his other collections I was waiting for the release of his new one can I borrow this for a while Hayama-san?"

"Sure you can, I am done reading it by the way."

"Thank you Hayama-san!" Shingyouji happily take the book and start browsing on it.

Shingyouji smiled seeing that this guy he knew a long time ago had fulfill his dreams being a writer, he remembered he met him when he was in elementary and at that time Keisuke was in his first year high school. He had learned that Keisuke did fulfill his dreams when he saw one of his works in the bookstore he never think twice buying it. It is just too sad that he can only see the man's works since they have lost contact ever since he moved out of Japan and during the time they leave their house before entering Shidou. He suddenly remembered how he had met this guy. It was those lonely time before he enter Shidou where he witness his parents fight.

"_Hi, little boy why are you crying?" _

"_M-my parents are fighting again, I was thinking maybe no one loves me."_

"_Foolish guy, would you like me to treat you a crepe?"_

"_By the way may I know your name?"_

"_Shingyouji-Kanemitsu."_

"_I am Keisuke Minami."_

And so there friendship starts and Shingyouji is happy having an elder brother he never had, he would usually carry him when he fell asleep or during the time when he see the young man's knee injured in one of the school games. But on a fated day he unexpectedly receives news from his elder friend.

_"London?" _Shingyouji suddenly shocked upon the news?

"_My parents have business their so I will be continuing my studies outside japan."_

As they were sitting in the grass while eating their favorite food crepe.

"_So it means you will never return Japan?"_

"_Maybe, we'll never know."_

"_It's just sad that I can no longer see you"_ Young Shingyouji began to cry again.

"_How about we make a promise,"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I will be back again after 4 or 5 years and we will meet again"_

"_I will see Nii-chan again?" _ Shingyouji looks at him with hopes in his eyes.

"_Yes."_

"_Maybe by that time I had fulfilled my dreams being a writer."_

"_And I will buy all your works when that happens."_

"_I will remember that smile whenever I go so from now on refrain from crying ok?"_

Shingyouji suddenly feels like everything is coming back to him, seeing the man that had made him happy during his dark days. What makes him nervous is will he still remember him? Maybe seeing him again will just make him happy even just for a while.

That fateful day finally arrive, Shingyouji along with Misu, Gii, Hayama and Akaike attended the anticipated seminar, every student did admire the guest they had at school, Shingyouji gazed at the guest which in an instant noticed by Misu, though he is wonder why would the younger man is interested on this type of events knowing Shingyouji he just brushed off with that thought and continue to paid attention to the program

After the event Shingyouji tried to approach Keisuke in hopes to be able see him in person again, but because of students asking for them to sign his books he no longer give up all of his hopes. Hayama-san notices his kouhai's loneliness and asks him if he is ok?

"Don't worry about me I was just thrilled to see him in person that's all."

"It seems to be crowded; maybe we can have a close encounter with him later."

"I don't get it what is with his works that everyone likes?" Misu suddenly asks his friends.

"His creations can touch anyone, he does not write out of hobby but out of passion, like everything he wrote were the things that he experience or see in the outcomes of life. To tell you the truth he is like someone you would enjoy being with." Shingyouji suddenly replied

"What is it Shingyouji-kun? Hayama asked him

"Oh nothing."

Everyone was amazed when the younger man answer his master's question seems like he knows Keisuke more than anyone in that place. But how can he tell that to them? No one knows much about his personal life. Even Misu does not know things that Keisuke only know. As they are standing there waiting for the students to subside one of Shingyouji's class mate finally out of the line see Shingyouji and his sempais, he was so delighted that he shout for Shingyouji's name. Upon hearing that Keisuke suddenly stop and shrugged the other student excusing his self. Shingyouji is suddenly feeling nervous as he approaches them.

"Kanemitsu? So you really are here." Keisuke comfortably put his hand on the young man's face.

Everyone was giving them a wide eyed look, even Misu was surprised upon seeing this unexpected meeting. But this scene irritates him the most. He clenched into his fist seeing how the young man can comfortably be close to that guy. Hayama and Gii were surprised as well.

"You still remember me? Nii-chan? He almost breaks into tears upon seeing Keisuke face to face again.

"Of course I tried to contact you by mail but I heard you moved out of your old home. But then I heard someone say your name, i thought my instinct was wrong but it was really you, Good thing the school has invited me here and I finally fulfill my promise to you on meeting you again."

"You still remember that Nii-chan?"

"We made a promise remember?"

And to everyone's surprise Shingyouji suddenly hugged the older man which had again surprised everyone. This was the scene even Misu did not expect. He never expects to see his pet his hugged someone willingly rather than him. Shingyouji wiped his tears and introduce him to his friends. Everyone was eccentric to personally know him except for Misu who just gave him a forceful smile Hayama, Gii and Akaike look at each other knowing Misu's reaction upon the guy.

"Anou I am happy knowing Kanemitsu have a lot of friends here I want to get to know you all, if you like we can eat outside promise will be back before your curfew." Minami asked them laced with hope.

Almost everyone at the restaurant is having a good time except Misu who is just barely touching his food. Gii, Akaike and Hayama had been enjoying their new acquaintance with the man.

"Misu can i just have your food if you're not going to eat it?" Gii asks his rival. Without hearing a response from him he discreetly take the food from his rival which made Akaike just shake his head. Hayama who is embarrassed tried to stop Gii.

"Seriously Gii if you really get fat I will really dump you." Hayama informed his lover irritated by his action.

"I am just helping Misu here." Gii explained to his boyfriend.

"Nee Shingyouji-kun you did not tell us you personally know this guy." Hayama exclaimed.

"It was years ago we were like childhood friends though he is older than me, I already know about him actually before you invited him in our school, I can't help but read your works, you really did fulfill your dreams becoming a writer."

"It was all thanks to you Kanemitsu, its just so sad that I lost contact with you I have been worried how have you been, you see I have looked upon this guy when he was a kid, it's just sad that we need to leave Japan so I was kind of worried if he was taken care of."

"He is being taken care of, there is nothing to worry." Misu informed Keisuke.

"I see, so how's your family Kanemitsu? Are they stil…"

"Yes same as always, I would rather not talk about them."

"What is it Shingyouji-kun." Hayama worriedly asked his kouhai.

"They don't know?" Keisuke asks the young man.

"What do we need to know Minami-san?" Misu felt he needs immediate answers.

"He had family problems, his father and mother are constantly fighting and currently on a divorce crisis," Keisuke inform Shingyouji's friends.

"Shingyouji you did not tell us anything about his especially me." Misu replied.

"I-I don't want to bother you with my problems a—and it does not concern you or anyone."

"Shingyouji-kun we're your friends, we are just worried." Akaike inform him as well.

"Gomen Akaike-sempai it's just that I don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh I am sorry maybe we can drop that topic, sorry Kanemitsu lets just forget about it." Keisuke sincerely apologized for informing them Shingyouji's personal issues.

After the dinner, paid by Keisuke he excused himself needing to return to a hotel nearby he is staying. Shingyouji gave him one last goodbye hug before heading back to their school. Upon reaching the school Hayama, Gii and Akaike excuse there selves giving the two time to talk. Misu walks the young man through his room. Silence have been deafening since returning no one exchange a word between the two of them.

"Thank you for walking me into my dorm room. Arata-san."

"Shingyouji." Misu called him before the young man can enter.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you told me anything?"

"Like what I have said before it does not concern anyone and fretting about it to you, that won't help me anyways."

"Listen if you have problems you can also tell me about it, in case you haven't forgotten who I am to you." Misu informed him.

"Thank you for the comfort Arata-san, being with you is enough." Shingyouji informed Misu smiling at him.

"Sleep well Shingyouji."

"Good night Arata-san".

Misu smiled upon hearing the young man's statement. "That's the statement I want to hear from you."

As the young man entered his room. Misu returned to his room as well, seeing Hayama has not return yet, he is in deep thought, he can't believe for almost 2 years being with the young man there are lot of thing he does not know yet, and with Keisuke who had known him longer is distracting him, this is one thing that is making him afraid, he may not say it aloud but knowing someone that knows Shingyouji more than he did is a hard competition. And for the first time Misu-Arata feels like he can lose one thing that is important to him.

As Shingyouji has finished his class, he suddenly bumped into Misu as he greeted the elder he just walks away, he assume maybe because they are in the school hall that's why the elder man ignore him. Suddenly as he is walking away he suddenly saw Minami approaching Shingyouji handing him something to eat which the young man smile in respond, Minami in respond pinch the young man's nose and they walk away together, but Shingyouji turn around looking at Misu but he had already walk away.

"I'll be leaving Japan next week Kanemitsu."

"Eh? So it will take time for me to see you again." Shingyouji sadly inform him

"Promise this time we'll exchange letters and I'll call you when I am not busy. And I think you will no longer be lone ly."

"Of course I am not I have friend here and I have a special someone that holds special to my heart."

"Is the Misu guy?"

"H—how did you know?"

"I saw you looking at him when we are going out of the school hall for one glance I know you like him."

"The thing is I don't know where we stand."

"I can see he is genuinely worried about you maybe he just don't know how to express it well, he is the most worried when he learn about your family situation."

"You think so."

"Promise me one thing, forget those bad memories around you and create beautiful memories with him, you need to be happy with him. And you should at least be open with your problems even just to him."

Days pass, Shingyouji notice the strangeness of Misu becomes worse, but maybe Misu will be happy if he will inform him about his upcoming match the ledr man promised him before that he will watch so he think of reminding him.

"Arata-san I have something to tell you."

"Not now Shingyouji, I am busy."

"I'm just here to remind you about my match next week."

"I'm sorry but you see I have paper works."

"B-But you promise me."

"Why not invite Minami he will be thrilled seeing it."

"But it's you that I want to see there."

"Shingyouji I told you I have paper works. Don't you understand?"

As he tried to walk away from the council office Shingyouji suddenly turned around to look at Misu he hated his coldness again, what did he do that made Misu that way. Suddenly he snapped out and throws his messenger bag to the elder man.

"Hey Shingyouji! What the hell are you doing causing ruckus in here."

"I hate you I really really hate you!" cried Shingyouji

"Whats you're problem calm down!" Misu holding Shingyouji.

"I tried to ignore your coldness this past few days but I have enough all I ask was your time you promised me, good thing Keisuke knows how to keep his promise unlike you."

Upon hearing that Misu's mind went blank and suddenly do something he never had done he had slapped Shingyouji, the young man gave him a wide eyed reaction he never expected Misu will do that to him. Misu on the other hand realized what he had done and tried to get closer at the younger man.

"Shingyouji I-I am."

"Don't come any closer to me, I don't know what your problem is but I am tired of this one sided love." Suddenly the young man runs out of the council office.

Shingyouji outside the school is in the bench crying he never expected Misu's actions and he really can't understand why he would be like that. Suddenly someone approach him it was Minami asking him what had happened he handed him a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Kanemitsu what happen?"

"Arata-san I can't understand him why he act that way."

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Shingyouji confusedly asks the elder man

"This is just my conclusion but I am sure he is jealous?"

"Jealous of what? Of you? But why?"

Minami laughed at the young man's innocence.

"I think he is threatened because of our closeness tell me is there anyone you hold the way you hold me?"

"Huh?"

"I think he is taking it the wrong way?"

"I don't understand."

"Better to talk it with him in a calm way ok?"

Minami ruffled Shingyouji's hair and pat him on his shoulder.

As Shingyouji is practicing for his upcoming match he is thinking of what his childhood friend inform him, as he is doing his sparring practice he accidentally stepped the wrong way and tripped.

"Itai!"

Shingyouji feel his ankle had been sprained, he can't move his feet that he was assisted by his teammates to the infirmary. The nurse checked the injured part and out a bandage in it, but he is assure that it will be ok before his match.

Misu on his dorm room alone still can't forget what he had done don't know how to apologize to the young man does this jealousy can really cause him to be cold and unexpectedly hurt Shingyouji? As he was in his deep thoughts, someone knocked on his door, as approaching the door he hope it was Shingyouji but he knows he has practice but it was an unexpected visitor.

"Hi Misu." Greeted by his unexpected visitor.

"H—Hi I did not expect you to come here, this not Shingyouji's room."

"I know actually he is in the infirmary right now."

"What? Why? What happen?" Misu worriedly ask his visitor

"He was injured in the practice, I just visited him but I decide to drop by here."

"I just want to make things clear Shingyouji did not like me or love me the way he do to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"To tell you frankly I can't imagine as well of all many people why you, but seems like he can find the peace he is looking for a long time, do you know how it feels llving in an almost broken home? I know that he does not tell you things that a lovers should do?"

"Lovers?" Misu questioned Minami.

"That's what you are right? You see the reason why he will not tell those things to anyone especially to you is that he just want to stay happy with you, forgetting those bad things that happened to him before he enter this school, if you see me affectionate with him it's because I love him like an elder brother, you see that guy don't have any brother or sister, his mother and father constantly fight and choosing between the two where he would live that really torn him so much."

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"It's because you are very special to him, now I will no longer worried leaving him because I know he will no longer be that child I see 5 years ago crying outside alone. He has friends and has someone to love him YOU."

"Tell me will you let him be taken by someone, let's say someone like me?"

Misu smirked and immediately respond. "Even from you I won't allow him to be gone beside me"

"That's what I like to hear, I better get back to my hotel better visit him in the infirmary."

At the clinic bed, Shingyouji is observing his sprained ankle, the pain sting so hard when he tried to massage it he let out a little whim.

"Don't force it, it'll get worse."

"Arata-san?"

"That throw is a little strong I think I got a bump in my head" Misu jokingly inform the young man.

"Anou I…"

"I am sorry about the last time" He sat beside the young man. "I made an irreparable mistake but I think I was just jealous on that guy he just knows more about you than me. I thought you like him ethat you did on me."

"You think Keisuke will steal me away from you, how silly of you, of course not, and if that will happen I will still choose." Shingyouji tried to lean closer to Misu but since his sprain ankle is stopping him, Misu smirked. "Let me do that for you." Misu leaned to kiss the young man which he returned passionately.

Suddenly they notice someone is coming so Shingyouji push Misu, it was the school nurse informing Shingyouji can now return to his dorm room. Shingyouji stand up assisted by Misu, but Misu had another idea he sat on the hospital bed and ask Shingyouji to ride on his back.

"Are you sure Arata-san?"

"Just hurry up."

Shingyouji do what the elder man ask him and he held tightly around Misu's shoulders.

"Arata-san."

"Hmm?"

"I am happy I did not know you can be jealous like."

"Don't think it that way."

Shingyouji can't help but smile seeing Misu's reaction.

"Make sure you get better before the competiotion because I will be watching you?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me right?"

"Y-yes but what if you have loads of work?"

"I will still see the match."

"O-okay."

"Promise me also one thing, you'll only look at me the way you always do, you're radiant smile will only be for me to see, don't hug anyone else but me, remember you only belong to me got it Shingyouji?"

As he is finish with his statement and look at the young man he was stunned seeing Shingyouji suddenly fell asleep Misu smiled and shakes his head.

_And to the point I am making a stupid speech he'll just immediately sleep like that, you really have wrong timing sleeping don't you? Guess it can't be help._

"Shingyouji, sukidesu."

Shingyouji in his sleep just smile, he just missed hearing all the word the elder man had said especially the word he ever want to hear.

_I'll make sure every time you wake up you'll just have happy memories with me and just with me._

* * *

**_another one-shot! whew! I really want to thank all the people who continiously support this pair and my work, i will never stop writing until i become better and if that happen I will decie to go to other pair and write about them. for now they are the pair I am so addicted but i still like mao and dai-chan ^^ reviews are welcome i am sorry for the disappointment i guess this is not my best nor one of my good writing but i find this interesting for me i really do want to share my ideas._**


End file.
